


Seasons

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, might be ooc sometimes, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: Seasons differed each year. Sometimes they were chipper, other times they were frigid. Sometimes, the company you kept made all the difference you would ever require. -Kagome-centric oneshots.





	1. Spring-Shishiwakamaru

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.
> 
> -Drabble/Oneshot series.-
> 
> Kagome-centric stories where she is paired with men and women from YYH. Requests accepted.

To Be With You.   
_Spring  
Shishiwakamaru_

* * *

 

A light breeze of air brushed across her skin the longer she laid still in front of the open door. She could hear the faint chirps from the birds outside on the shrine grounds, and a small smile lifted her calm features.  The warmth of the sun high in the sky warmed her face, and she breathed deep. She remained that way for a few moments longer before the sound of footsteps met her ears, and she finally made a move to sit up.

When the footsteps halted, Kagome tilted her head back to stare of the figure that had come to stand a few paces behind her. Blue eyes met warm magenta, and she gave her companion a joyous smile.

“I will never understand your fascination with laying on the floor.” Shishi scoffed at seeing the woman sitting at his feet before, he too, sank down next to her. The scenery she enjoyed so much caught his attention for a few short seconds before he glanced back at the dark-haired female now resting against his shoulder.

“I dunno,” Kagome responded with a shrug as she set herself closer to him. “Spring is here now, and the air just makes me feel so at peace. More so with you here.” She could hear his huff of agitation and she cracked a small smile.  “Don’t be such an ass, love. You know you enjoy being with me.”

Shishi glanced down at her, watching her face close. Her eyes were closed, and a warm glow shone on her face. His arm curled around her, tugging her a bit more into his side, and he set his nose against the dark strands of her hair.  

“Of course,” he muttered back, a smile appearing on his own features when he could smell, very clear, their intermingled scents upon her.

A quiet patter of rain soon began, a light spring shower popping up at random. Shishi felt a smile claim his lips, and he held onto the woman with him just a bit tighter.

Of course, he enjoyed being with her.


	2. Winter-Suzaku

Change  
_ Winter  
Suzaku _

* * *

 

Dark skies filled her eyes as she stared out the window of the tower she was in. A bitter sneer dragged her lips downwards as electric blue eyes caught sight of the lightning flashing through the sky overhead. The longer she stood there, the heavier his gaze became.

Many would assume she to be his captive, stuck here out of fear for what might come should she try to flee his grasp, but they would be wrong. It was quite the opposite. Upon meeting him, he promised her one thing, and one thing alone.

_ “Come with me, or don't little bird, I don't care. However, if you do, I can show you what your simple human life can become.” _

His voice had been tauntingly beautiful to her ears, and, due to his promised words, she had gone with him.

Another crack of lightning whipped across the sky and she finally turned away from the grim site of the demon city not far off in the distance.

“What troubles you, little bird?” The blond haired man sitting in his throne asked her. Deadly lavender eyes greeted her electric blue orbs as she glanced towards him.

Kagome said nothing. Instead, she looked away and at the bird perched on the back of the throne he sat upon.

“I figured you would be chipper at the news I have given you.” He finally stood up, the golden bracelets on his wrists clinking together at his sudden motion. “Unless, of course, you have remorse over him.” The bitter chill that invaded his smooth voice was harsh. Kagome shook her head at his words.

“I will never feel any remorse for a creature such as him,” Kagome forced out through clenched teeth.

“Then why appear so unhappy?”

Kagome shrugged and approached him. “I haven't the answer, Suzaku. I’m glad he is gone, I truly am.”

Once she had gotten close enough to him, she set one palm against his cheek before resting her head to his chest, a light hum coming from her. 

“Will you?” He asked her a question that came every day, and she closed her eyes to think.

The air of winter was over them, the weather for it differing in the demon world than in the human. To be honest, she preferred it here. Perhaps it was due to the changes the past had done to her, but she preferred the nature of demons than to humans.

“What is your answer, little bird?”

She could hear his calm voice as he asked her that, as if it was the most simple question in the world. After hearing day after day, suddenly, it was.

Without hesitation, Kagome nodded her answer against his chest. “Yes,” she whispered, her mind made up to the question he always enjoyed presenting her. She knew it would hurt her, a miko giving away her humanity to become what she was made to kill, but she didn't care.

To change, to become his queen, was something she was willing to do. Being human wasn't fun, not anymore, at least.

She could hear his light chuckle at her response. 

“My dear Miko,” he drawled out slow for her to hear, “you'll appreciate the change _almost_ as much as I will.”


End file.
